StarCrossed
by Seventh7Princess
Summary: Kairi and Roxas can't stop thinking about each other, but their friends will stop at nothing to keep the two apart.  Will they ever be able to see each other again?
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to a four-part story I'll be writing. I'd love any criticism if you have any. ^^  
>I'll try and write this as quickly as I can! Thanks for reading!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Roxas stood alone on the shore of Destiny Islands. He took out the seashell necklace Kairi had made him and looked down at it in his hand sadly. The shells gleamed in the setting sun and almost made Roxas change his mind. Almost.

Kairi walked back to the shore, seeing Roxas in the far distance. She was carrying an armful of more shells, hoping to make more necklaces for her friends. She tried walking as quietly as possibly so that she could sneak up on Roxas, when all of a sudden she saw him turn and run in the opposite direction. In a state of confusion and worry, she dropped all her shells and ran to catch up with him. She wasn't as fast though, and as Roxas ran, a black portal opened in front of him and as he continued through it, he vanished.

Kairi, who was frozen, started running again to try going through the portal before it closed, but it was too late. She stood silently for a moment and then walked to the shore where she had seen him standing. There, on the sand, laid the necklace she had made for him. She felt a strong grip tightening on her heart as she bent down and picked it up. The string had broken, and most of the shells were shattered. She hadn't realized she was crying until her tears spilled on the broken remains of her gift.

She slowly sank down on the sand and looked up to witness the sun retreating. She looked back to where Roxas had disappeared, hoping maybe he had come back for her. He was gone, forever. She couldn't help wondering though, why did he leave? Only hours ago they were fine. They were laughing and playing and smiling. Did he hate her? She would probably never find out the answer now…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Their Distance**

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands isn't exactly a beautiful paradise while you lay in the sand with a broken heart. Kairi watched the skies as the stars came into view like little fireflies. She had no idea how long she had been laying in the sand, but probably for quite a few hours. She sat up and shook as much sand as she could out of her auburn hair. It had been six months now since her sandy-haired crush had run out on her. Six painful and grueling months. Why was she still thinking about him though? She stood and looked up at the moon, but all she could see was the boy's face.<br>"Roxas…" She whispered to herself, as if he would magically answer her.  
>She walked over to the dock and stepped into her boat. She hadn't slept in so long, that she figured she should go home and try to get some sleep tonight.<p>

Roxas walked through the long white hallway and turned left into a small white room. He closed the door behind him and leaned his forehead against it. He stood like that for quite some time before turning to a white-sheeted bed in the corner of the room and laying on it. He rested his arm over his eyes to block out his bright light. He still wasn't able to get Kairi out of his head. But, he was adamant that he had done the right thing. He truly did… right? He patted his right pocket as if to make sure what was in it was still there, and as he was about to pull it's content out, a loud musical knock was heard at his door.

Roxas flinched hard and sat up quickly.  
>"Uh, come in." He said.<br>In walked his best friend, Axel. He flashed a big smile and plopped down beside Roxas, swinging an arm around him.  
>"How was the mission bud?" Axel asked enthusiastically.<br>"Sorry I couldn't make it, I had my own work to do."  
>Roxas gave his best attempt at a smile.<br>"It was alright… where was your mission today?" He asked.  
>Axel took his arm off of Roxas as his smile faded. He looked around the room as if to find an excuse written on the walls.<br>"Oh, you know… that place… with the grass… and the sky…" He said awkwardly.  
>Roxas sighed.<br>"If you went to Destiny Islands, you can tell me you know."  
>Axel sighed in defeat, and rubbed the back of his spiky red hair in embarrassment.<br>"Heh, sorry man…"

Axel rambled aimlessly to Roxas for a while before realizing that Roxas wasn't even paying attention. He just sat still with a blank expression looking at his pocket. Axel decided it would be best to leave and stood up, making Roxas look up.  
>"Oh, are you going now?" Roxas asked.<br>"Yeah." Axel replied. "I've got to talk to Xion about something."  
>Roxas just nodded absent-mindedly as Axel left. Roxas sat still for a while before going back to his pocket. He pulled out the item and smiled at it in his hand.<br>"Kairi… I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea…" He said quietly to himself. Behind the door, Axel, who still hadn't left yet, listened in on Roxas talking to himself. He mentioned that name again. That name he whispers to himself when he's awake, and the name he calls out in his sleep. Axel gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before stomping away.

The next morning, Kairi sat beside Selphie on the shore with her bare feet in the water. After getting a good sleep the night before, she was feeling a bit better. However, even in a better mood, with the beautiful weather, and her best friend beside her, Kairi couldn't keep her mind from wandering to thoughts of Roxas. They spent a wonderful month together and then he abruptly left her without so much as a goodbye. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She felt her heart sink into her stomach and she began feeling sick. Selphie looked to Kairi.  
>"Hey… are you feeling okay?" She asked. "You don't look too good…"<br>Kairi nodded and the two continued talking. In the far distance a black portal opened up and a figure in a black cloak walked out silently and crept behind a few boulders and trees that were behind the girls. Axel pushed his hood back and peeked out from behind the rocks and observed them. He couldn't understand what was so special about either of the girls. But he knew one of them _was_ special to him. He observed them for a while before Selphie stood and stretched.  
>"I'm going to head home now Kairi" She said. "I'll call you later."<br>Kairi waved goodbye as Axel began focusing on her. This was the girl Roxas was so attached to? He scoffed. Kairi stood up and put her shoes back on before patting a bottle that was hooked onto her belt. Axel wondered what the object was.

Kairi turned to head back to the dock when something very familiar caught her eye. Her heart started beating rapidly, her hands began shaking, and her palms became sweaty. In her sight was what looked like a black hole. The same one that Roxas had ran through. Her heart screamed at her to run through it, but her head told her otherwise. Kairi stood for only a second before realizing that this was the chance she had been waiting for for so long and she took off towards it. Axel jerked up to see what she was suddenly running for and then froze. He completely forgot to close the portal behind him. It was much too late now though, as Kairi flew through it.  
>"Damn it… I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."<br>He said to himself, irritated, and walked through it.

Roxas stood outside the Organization headquarters, taking a moment to remember the happiness he felt with Kairi compared to how miserable he was now. He opened up a portal in front of him, deciding it was time to leave. Unexpectedly, another portal opened behind him. Figuring it was probably Axel and that he could talk with him later, he turned back to his portal.  
>"Wait!" A voice behind him shouted. It was a high, and fragile sounding voice. Like the person speaking was trying hard not to cry. He was frozen in shock for a moment; it couldn't be who he thought it was… could it? He turned around slowly to come face to face with the ocean blue eyes he left behind on Destiny Islands. He could see that Kairi was equally shocked when her jaw dropped a little. They both stood still, just looking at each other<br>"Roxas…" Kairi began. "Is that… really you?"  
>Roxas didn't reply, but when Kairi took a step toward him, he took one back. Kairi stopped, and then took another step and this time Roxas didn't back away.<p>

This was it. This was the moment the two of them wanted so badly. Kairi lifted her hands up and pushed back Roxas' hood. As his face slowly emerged from the shadow of the cloak, Kairi smiled. Roxas was overcome with guilt. She was probably not only heartbroken, but sincerely worried about him. He had never explained why he had to leave, and he didn't want to in case she would be targeted by the Organization.  
>"Kairi," Roxas started. "I know… I just… I'm sorry that..."<p>

Roxas couldn't even finish his sentence. As he struggled to put a sentence together, Kairi made an expression of pain and suddenly fell forward. Roxas dipped down to catch her, but she was lifted up in the arms of Axel.  
>"Axel! You're back sooner than I though." Roxas said, relieved he had caught Kairi. He stretched his arms out to him.<br>"Give her to me."  
>Axel didn't say a word though, and hoisted her over his left shoulder. Roxas was still for a moment.<br>"You…" He started.  
>"You knocked her out… why would you—"<br>Axel cut Roxas off mid-sentence by pushing him down and running towards another portal. It was suddenly registering in Roxas' mind. Axel was turning her in to the Organization. He stood up and ran as fast as he could.  
>"Axel, please wait! Stop!" Roxas shouted desperately.<br>But it was too late. As Axel disappeared into the portal, he looked back sadly at his best friend.  
>"Sorry…" He whispered.<p>

Roxas reached him just as the portal vanished. Kairi was doomed, and it was his entire fault. But, Roxas didn't want to believe that this was it. He didn't want to believe that this was how it all ended. No, now that she was here, now that they're so close to being reunited, he's going to do whatever it takes to get her back and out of harms way.  
>"Hold on Kairi…" Roxas said, creating a portal. "I'll be there soon."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Their Memories  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blurry visions of a vaguely familiar boy played through Kairi's mind like a movie. She felt like she was half-asleep, but unable to fully wake up. The images kept playing through her head until he was a complete stranger to her eyes. "Who…?" She asked, dazedly. Across the big white room from Kairi's lifeless body sat Axel. He was sitting at a large white table and on the other side of the table sat another figure. She was small, with long blonde hair and sad blue eyes.<br>"Well?" Axel asked impatiently. "Is she almost done, Namine?"  
>Namine looked over to the sleeping Kairi, then down at a drawing book on her lap. She had drawn a child-like picture of what looked like a boy with blonde hair and a black coat, and a girl with red hair and a pink dress. However, the boy was almost completely faded from the picture, and Namine picked up her pencil and continued erasing him from the image.<br>"Almost." She said simply.  
>The two sat in silence for some time before Namine spoke.<br>"Who is this girl anyways Axel?" She asked. "Why did you need me to wipe her memory so quickly?"  
>Axel shifted uncomfortably in his chair.<br>"Well…" He began. "Roxas met her on a mission to Destiny Islands and spent a long time with her… but he had to leave her because, y'know… the Organization might eliminate her and all that jazz. I figure, since she's found her way here, it would be much easier on the kid to just wipe the memories of Roxas instead of, well… death."  
>Namine made a small giggle.<br>"You're very considerate of Roxas, aren't you Axel?" She asked  
>Axel crossed his arms annoyingly and blushed.<br>"Not really. Just lookin' out for him."

After sitting in silence for quite some time with Namine, Axel decided to go to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town to relax a bit. As he walked around the corner atop the tower, he came face to face with none other than Roxas. Axel was about to greet him when he noticed the expression on Roxas' face. It was of pure hatred and his eyes burned of determination. Axel sighed.  
>"Where is she, Axel?"<br>"I don't know." He replied and sat down at the edge of the tower.  
>Roxas stood completely still, his anger was about to make him explode. He grabbed Axel's hood and hoisted him up with one swift pull.<br>"I'm going to ask you once more." He said calmly. "Where is Kairi?"  
>Axel pushed Roxas' hand off of his hood.<br>"She… went back to Destiny Islands." He replied.  
>Roxas didn't even give a thank you before turning to leave.<br>"You're seriously going to go after her?" Axel shouted at him as he walked away. "Do you really want to risk her safety?"  
>Roxas stopped to think about it, but continued walking. Axel watched as his best friend left him for that girl… again.<br>"Namine…" He said to himself. "You'd better be done."

Today, Destiny Islands was dreary. Dark clouds loomed over the sandy paradise as a graceful figure glided toward the shore. Kairi watched the wind whip the waters around violently as she tried processing what she had done all day. For some reason her memory of the entire day seemed to be gone. She stared at the waters in a dreamy daze trying to think.  
>"I…" She said to herself. "I think… I've just been sleeping. Yeah, that must be it."<br>She put her hands to her head, which had begun aching. She figured she should go home before the storm hit and started walking toward the dock. As she walked, a voice called out her name. She turned around to see Roxas running towards her. When he finally caught up with her he stopped to catch his breath, then looked up at her.  
>"Kairi!" Roxas said happily. "I can't believe I'm here with you again! It's like a dream."<br>He reached his hand up to touch her face, but she backed away, seemingly scared. Roxas was puzzled.  
>"Kairi? What's wrong?" He asked. "Didn't you want to see me too?"<br>She backed away even more now and her expression was of the utmost fear.  
>"Who are you?" She demanded. "How do you know my name?"<br>Roxas' heart became lodged in his throat and he thought he was about to throw up. The two stood still, looking at each other until Kairi ran for the dock. Roxas wasn't sure what to do, but he chased after her anyways.  
>"Kairi, wait!" He shouted. She whipped around.<br>"Stop following me, you freak!" She yelled at him.  
>Roxas was completely ripped apart. She really didn't know who he was. He looked at her with sad eyes, but she just looked at him with angry eyes.<p>

She turned and was about to get in her boat when Roxas noticed something.  
>"Wait…" He said. Kairi turned to him.<br>"What now?" She asked angrily.  
>Roxas bent over and picked up a small glass bottle.<br>"Did you drop this?" He asked, and handed it to her.  
>Kairi took it and looked at it. She was confused, as she couldn't remember what exactly she had been keeping in it. She opened the bottle and poured its contents in her hand: A piece of string and broken seashells. Roxas' jaw dropped as he realized what it was. It was the necklace she made him that he had broken and left behind. Kairi eyed it, trying to remember.<br>"What is this?" She asked herself quietly.  
>Roxas shed a few small tears and smiled. He reached into his pocket and took out what he had been keeping with him. It was a shell from the necklace Kairi made that he kept with him as a keepsake. He showed it to her and she looked up at him.<br>"Kairi, do you remember?" He asked hopefully.  
>She looked down at her broken remains, then at Roxas' shell. Suddenly a memory of her putting the necklace around his neck flashed in her mind. And just like that, a swirl of memories flooded Kairi's head. So many in fact, she clutched her head and staggered forward. Roxas took her in his arms.<br>"You remember right?" He asked again, still unsure. "Please tell me you remember me…"  
>Kairi was quiet. The two stayed like that as the rain started pouring. Then, Kairi looked up at him in awe.<br>"Roxas…!" She said sounding amazed. "I remember you! How could I have forgotten?"  
>Roxas smiled brightly and hugged her as tight as he could.<br>"I'm not leaving you this time." He said. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around Kairi to keep her from getting wet. Kairi smiled at him and tip toed up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Roxas blushed and looked away embarrassingly. Roxas knew that they were going to have a lot of challenges to face, now that they were together again. But, he also knew that he didn't want to live in a world without Kairi.  
>"We'll find a way Kairi…" He whispered to her.<br>"I promise."


End file.
